gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Purple Piano Project
The Purple Piano Project is the first episode of the third season of Glee, directed by Eric Stoltz. It originally aired on Tuesday, September 20, 2011. Summary The episode opens with Jacob interviewing the New Directions, heavily emphasising that, for many of the students, this is their senior year. Finn is the first to be interviewed. Jacob refers to him as both a "mediocre quarterback" and "mediocre glee club lead". Jacob asks Finn about his future plans, but Finn is unable to respond as he has no idea where he wants his life is take him in the future. Mike is next, and he claims that his mother is unsure of whether he's heading to Harvard or Stanford following school. Tina reveals that she is not applying for any colleges, and that while Mike is senior, she and Artie are both juniors. Kurt and Rachel are interviewed together in the choir room, and are both very confident that they're going to a performing arts college based in New York. The pair are both very clear about their future plans. Jacob then interviews Mercedes, and asks her if the rumour that she is still dating Sam is true. Mercedes confirms the rumour, and proceeds to explain that since Sam's father found a job based outside of Ohio, the two are not together any more. Mercedes then "exclusively" introduces Jacob to Marcus, her new boyfriend. Marcus is very encouraging of his girlfriend, insisting that, after school she is going to be a star. Santana is next, and she claims that her senior year is all about getting on top of the Cheerios. Brittany then hurries to Santana's side, and Jacob quickly asks her about her future plans, to which she responds, "Are you building a time machine, too?". Will wakes up at Emma's side and attempts to kiss her, revealing the two are now very much dating and are in fact living together. Later, in the choir room, Will speaks to the club, stating that they will need to try much harder this year to try and win the 2012 National Championship. Will states that he will not allow anyone or anything to stand in their way of victory, admitting that he lost focus last year due to his Broadway dream. Mercedes states that, because of Finn and Rachel's kiss during their performance last year, the New Directions are considered the "laughing stock of the show choir world". Will tells the kids that they will need to do everything they can to recruit new members this year, as they are already one member short of the required twelve due to departure of Quinn and Lauren from the group. The scene then cuts to Puck and Lauren in the school hallway, where Lauren tells him that the debacle at Nationals resulted in the glee club no longer being in her "cool factor", and she breaks up with him. Will tells the kids that all they need is some inspiration, and he brings in several pianos that he has painted purple, courtesy of Al Motta, who is the father of the soon-to-be-seen Sugar. Will says that he will be placing these pianos randomly throughout the school, and he challenges the kids that, whenever they see one of them, they are to perform a musical number, in order to inspire others. Kurt and Rachel sit in Emma's office, and Rachel tells her that she has an announcement to make. Emma assumes this to mean that Kurt and Rachel have started dating, and she makes the statement that they "are the only couple the glee club hasn't tried" and hands them a pamplet entitled "Me and My Hag". Kurt denies this, and Rachel continues to explain that they have decided that they are both heading to Julliard after the conclusion of this school year. Emma then tells them that Julliard doesn't have a musical theatre department, and that it might be better if they try to find a college closer to home in Ohio. Kurt and Rachel remain adamant that they are heading to New York, and Emma then gives them both copies of a book outlining the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, or NYADA, the number one school in the nation for musical theatre. However, Emma makes it clear that it is a very competitive college, and they only accept approximately twenty students each year. She proceeds to tell them that the school does hold an annual mixer for prospective students, and that this year, that mixer is based in Ohio this week. Kurt and Rachel are excited to go and check out the competition. Becky brings Sue the results of the latest political poll, only to learn that Sue is in 9th place with 6% of the votes. With only two months left of the election, Sue sets out to appeal to more people by fighting aganist something. Becky suggest that she fight aganist toast, but Sue hears Tina and Mike playing "Chopsticks" on a purple piano outside her office. Annoyed, Sue destories the piano with a large pair of scissors. She explains that she thought the song was "the national anthem of whatever country you're from". An elderly geometry teacher thanks Sue for her action and tells of her annoyance of artist. Sue makes this her opposition for the election. While having coffee at the Lima Bean, Kurt gives Blaine one last sales pitch into transfering to McKinley, with the joke that he doesn't want to beat Blaine at Sectionals, he admits that he just wants to see Blaine more. Quinn walks down the halls of McKinley with her new look; pink hair, nose ring, and a tatoo of Ryan Secrest, she is sure that she is not going back. Santanna and Brittany try to get Quinn to rejoin the Cheerios, but Quinn denies saying how she found new friends who call themselves "The Skanks". In an Anti-Arts Meanwhile, Quinn has joined the self-professed "Skanks", spending her time under the 'bleachers', smoking. Rachel attempts to confront her on her departure from the club and to ultimately persuade her to return but with little success. During the club's performance of You Can't Stop the Beat, Quinn is seen in the rafters, looking extremely envious. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *LaMarcus Tinker as Marcus *Barbara Tarbuck as Nancy Bletheim *Caden Michael Gray Co-Stars *Rock Anthony as Hockey Player *Adrienne Berry as Pendleton *Courtney Ann Galiano as The Mack *Raven Goodwin as Sheila *Jolene Purdy as Ronnie *Tim Wilson as Canada Songs *'We Got the Beat '''by ''The Go Go's. Sung by New Directions, solos from Brittany, Santana and Rachel. *'Big Spender' from Sweet Charity. Sung by Sugar. *'Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead' from The Wizard of OZ. Cover by Barbra Streisand and Harold Arlen. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. ''Sung by Blaine with the Cheerios(minus Brittany) *'Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do' from ''Anything Goes / Annie Get Your Gun. Sung by Harmony with prospective NYADA students. *'You Can't Stop the Beat' from Hairspray. Sung by New Directions. Trivia *In order to film Harmony's scene, they had to sneak Lindsay onto a soundstage since they filmed in before the Glee Project winner was announced. *In this episode three members resign or are expelled. Lauren, Sam and Quinn quit and Santana is expelled. *Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri) and Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) no longer part of the regular cast. O'Malley was promoted again to a recurring character, but the future of Gilsig is totally uncertain. Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Episodes